


Lune makes an oopsie

by orphan_account



Category: DKB (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack I guess, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mpreg?, No Smut, Underage Drinking, ftm btw bc we live for that, happy ending I promise, harry-june is the baby, hrt mention!, i should have put those first, it was like 11am we were tired, it's my first work leave me alone, just realized heechan and junseo are barely in this oops, ok no its definitely crack, suggestive i guess, trans yuku, wrote this with oomf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lune hooks up with trans art student Yuku, what does their group chats think of this?
Relationships: Amanuma Yuku/Jung Sung Min, Yuku/Lune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:  
> E-Chan - Electric Chair  
> D1 - Bonk  
> Lune - Moon  
> GK - Donkey Kong  
> Teo - Toe  
> Yuku - Babie  
> Junseo - Teddy Bear UWU  
> Heechan - Sugawara

(Yuku, Junseo, D1, E-Chan: Fuckwads)  
Babie: I MADE AN OOPSIE

Teddy Bear UWU: oh my god what did you do this time

Babie: Y'KNOW THE CUTE GUY FROM MY ENGLISH CLASS???

Bonk: The twink?  
Babie: YEAH I MAY HAVE UHM  
Babie: YEAH

Teddy Bear UWU: Excuse me while I grab the popcorn

Bonk: YUKU??? YOU HOOKED UP WITH THE TWINK???  
Babie: maybe…  
Electric Chair: AND I OOP-

Bonk: YUKU YOU’RE 17, HE’S LIKE 30  
Bonk: Yuku. Did you use it?

*5 minutes later*

Bonk: AMANUMA YUKU I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS  
Babie: Look, I’m sorry, okay? We were drunk.  
Teddy Bear UWU: I’m staying out of this.

Electric Chair: I’m not. What the hell were you thinking?  
Babie: I said I’m sorry, what more do you want?  
Bonk: I WANT YOU TO NOT DO THAT SHIT

Electric Chair: I’ll be happy if you aren’t pregnant. You haven’t started your HRT yet, you can still get pregnant you know.

Babie: I know.  
Electric Chair: wait,,, the twink from your english class?

Babie: yeah,,,

Electric Chair: holy shit.

(Lune, echan, teo, gk, heechan)  
Moon: will you bail me out of jail  
Toe: YOU KNOW THAT I WILL HeLP  
Toe: NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS

Donkey Kong: oh my god, what the hell have you done. 

Electric Chair: let me spill the tea

Moon: I will tell you  
Moon: ugh  
Moon: I….ugh…

Donkey Kong: e-chan, you tell us 

Electric chair: you will get out of jail faster than typing this 

Moon: I hooked up.  
Toe: CONGRATULATIONS? WAS IT GOOD? 

Donkey kong: oh no  
Donkey Kong: with whom  
Donkey kong: answer me.  
Donkey kong; OH MY GOD LUNE, WHO WAS IT.  
Moon: I was drunk  
Moon: I was really really drunk  
Toe: oh boy no, you didn’t hook up with anyone wrong?  
Toe: not with a teacher like last time?  
Moon: not with a teacher  
Toe: WELL, THEN IT ISN'T THAT BAD?  
Toe: NOTHING COULD BE WORSE THAN THAT, RIGHT?  
Moon: I maybe have hooked up with a 17-year-old kid  
Toe: OU  
Toe: OH BRO  
Toe: I AINT BAILING YOU OUT OF JAIL ANYMORE  
Moon: I WAS DRUNK  
Moon: AND HE WAS SO CUTE  
Toe: WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?

Moon: I WAS REALLY REALLY DRUNK, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME 

Donkey kong: HM, THE KID DEFINITELY DIDN'T 

Toe: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THE KID IS???

Moon: ugh  
Moon: he was a cute one?  
Moon: I think? 

Donkey kong: ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW 

Toe: YOU MESSED UP A LOT THIS TIME.  
Toe: HOW THE HELL YOU DON'T KNOW 

Donkey Kong: E-CHAN  
Donkey kong: GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW.

Electric Chair: yeah here.  
Electric Chair: was kind of busy

Toe: WE HAVE A CRISIS AND WHERE HAVE YOU GO/

Electric chair: I saw that he hooked up with an underage kid  
Electric chair: I was calling the police, you know 

Moon: oh, please, no 

Donkey Kong: okay, you got drunk

Moon: yes

Donkey Kong: you hooked up with a kid

Moon: yes…

Donkey kong: and to make it better you don’t know who the kid is.  
Moon: …..  
Toe: WAIT, WHAT IF IT WASN'T A KID?  
Toe: IF YOU HOOKED UP AND DON'T REMEMBER…  
Toe: WHAT IF?.....

Moon: it was one of the art club kids 

Moon: I don't remember which one but it was one of them for sure

Electric Chair: oh you gotta be fucking kidding me

Donkey kong: if you know something then spill 

Electric Chair: nothing, just laughing at how stupid lune is. 

Moon: wow, thank you for your support. 

Donkey Kong: You aren’t in need of any support at this moment. 

Moon: you know that I’m still hungover after yesterday. 

Toe: it would be good if you suffer for a little. 

Moon: whatever, I came because I was looking for help  
Moon: not to get bullied

Donkey Kong: if you only didn’t hook up with a kid….

Moon: How many times do I have to apologize? I was drunk.


	2. OH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuku find's out he's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are hella short i am so sorry

Bonk: Yuku, open the door. I have something for you

Babie: You don’t think..

*Five minutes later*

Bonk: oh my god.

Teddy Bear UWU: what???

Electric Chair: I SWEAR TO GOD HE BETTER NOT

Bonk: He is.

Teddy Bear UWU: THE P WORD??

Bonk: … yes, he is.

Babie: I CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS I FUCKING CAN’T  
Babie: I’M NOT READY FOR KIDS I’M FUCKING 17

Teddy Bear UWU: Does the dad even know?

(Lune, echan, teo, gk, heechan)  
Electric chair: LUNE  
Electric chair: YOU BETTER COME HERE  
Electric chair: OR I WILL COME FOR YOU.

Moon: e-chan???

Donkey Kong: what did he do this time?   
Moon: I didn’t do anything?

Electric Chair: YOU SHOULD HAVE-   
Electric chair: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE- 

Toe: he is about to kill you, Lune  
Toe: i am sitting next to him and his expressions are…  
Toe: scARY 

Electric Chair: Lune, I swear to fucking god I will rip you to pieces

Moon: DEADASS WHAT THE FUCK

Electric Chair: Remember the hook-up three weeks ago?  
Electric Chair: That was with one of my friends.   
Electric Chair: The trans kid in our art club?  
Electric Chair: He’s…

Toe: SHIT YOU DIDN’T FUCKIN KILL HIM DID YOU

Moon: is he?...  
Moon: this is why he didn’t come to the club for so long?...Because of me?...

Electric chair: yes and yes.

Moons: how does he feel now?   
Moon: I…  
Moon: what do I do?...

Electric chair: how should I know what you must do?   
Electric chair: I will ask him if he wants to see you. 

(Fuckwads)

Electric chair: Hey, Yuku?  
Electric chair: Yuku?  
Electric chair: Yuku!!!

Bonk: Good luck trying to talk to him. What do you want?

Electric chair: I know the dude he hooked up with. He knows.

Bonk: Well shit. Who is it?

Electric chair: Lune, the kid in my art club?? You know this??  
Electric chair: We were told this three weeks ago???

Bonk: Shit yeah, forgot. What does he want?

Electric chair: He wants to talk to him.

Bonk: I’ll ask him.  
Bonk: He said okay.

Electric chair: consider yourself damn lucky lune  
Electric chair: he agreed to meet you.

Moon: what place?  
Moon: when?

Electric chair: he decided to meet at the cafe next to our art club.  
Electric chair: tomorrow, around 3 pm, 

Moon: I will come….  
Moon: i….  
Moon: I’m scared.   
Moon: what if I do something to make it all worse? 

Electric chair: if you do something to him then you will just die :)

Donkey kong: I just woke up and we are killing lune? 

Toe: just a regular day.   
Toe: I also just woke up, I will read what you guys wrote.   
Toe: LUNE 

Donkey Kong: I am speechless.   
DonkeyKong: I will help you e-chan. 

Moon: wHAT  
Moon: I wON’T DO ANYTHING.   
Moon: I WILL TRY NOT TO DO ANYTHING

Toe: you better not do anything because they will actually kill you


	3. dongil no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys meet, dongil spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think next chapter is the last one???

*Changmin created a group chat*  
*Dongil was added*   
*Seongsik was added*   
*Gwang Hyun was added*   
*Hee Chan was added*   
*Junseo was added*  
Changmin: i added all of you here because we know Yuku and Sung Min  
Changmin: there is no need to say what is happening.  
Changmin: right now both Yuku and Seungmin are at cafe   
Changmin: they are talking privately and we should wait for now.

Dongil: OK IM SPYING

Changmin: god damn it dongil

Gwanghyun: are you really spying on both of them??

Dongil: yes i am and what about it?

Seongsik: OH, WHAT IS HAPPENING THEN?

Dongil: They seem awkward tbh, Yuku won’t look at him.

Gwang Hyun: what is Seungmin doing? 

Dongil: He’s talking but I’m not close enough to hear

Seongsik: but based on their expressions??? Can you see their faces??  
Seongsik: could you actually get closer?  
Seongsik: get newspaper or something

Changmin: try pretending a plant, they won't notice.

Dongil: Fine, I moved to a different seat.  
Dongil: “I’m really sorry”  
Dongil: “..”  
Dongil: “It was mostly my fault.”  
Dongil: “It was both of our faults.”  
Dongil: “You’ll help me, right?”  
Dongil: “Of course I will.”  
Dongil: REPORT YUKU SMILED  
Dongil: RIP MY HEART HE’S SO CUTE

Changmin: hE SMILED?

Seongsik: the boy? WOW, I GUESS SUNGMIN WON'T BE DEAD AFTER ALL.

Dongil: OH SHIT  
Changmin: What the hell happened? 

Dongil: THEY K  
Dongil: THEY  
Dongil: AAAAAAAAAAA

Changmin: JUST SAY IT ALREADY 

Dongil: THEY :^^

Changmin: they what-

Seongsik; OH WOW

Junseo: They kissed you idiot

Gwanghyun: did they actually? OH WOW

Dongil: I may be a snitch but I don’t lie

Changmin: you better not.

Gwanghyun: but what is happening now??

Dongil: They just left.

Changmin: what do you mean they left? 

Seongsik: it mEANS THAT THEY LEFT

Gwanghyun: but where? 

Dongil: Do you think I know?

Changmin: show your spying skills 

Dongil: They’re walking somewhere

Gwanghyun: just walking?   
Seongsik: do you think they would be fine? 

Dongil: I guess so.

(Fuckwads)

Babie: Hi y’all uwu

Teddy Bear UWU: Someone seems happy

Electric Chair: I bet something else was happy too- 

Bonk: Shut your mouth

Babie: I met the dude!!

Teddy Bear UWU: The one that knocked you up?

Electric Chair: oh, how did it go?

Bonk: Yeah, how did it go?

Babie: It went good! We went to a coffee shop and talked  
Babie: He’s actually not that bad of a guy!

Electric Chair: you mean personality wise or bed wise

Bonk: I will fucking kill you

Babie: He’s really sweet to be honest

Electric Chair: Did you all talk about it??

Babie: About what??

Electric Chair: THE CREATURE YOU ARE GROWING

Babie: You mean the baby?? What about it?

Electric Chair: Are you gonna raise it alone?  
Babie: uh,,, no???

Electric Chair: then what are you doing with it???

Babie: He’s going to help me with it??

Teddy Bear UWU: yeah what are you stupid??

Electric Chair: damn alright was just wondering

Bonk: Aren’t you both young? What about money?

Babie: I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out


	4. childbirth is wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry-june is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end i promise my other gc aus will be better

Sungmin: So anyways we’re at the hospital

Dongin: !??!?!?!??!?!?!   
Dongin: WHY

Sungmin: I AM FATHERING A CHILD WHY DO YOU THINK

Junseo: UWU childbirth is precious

Seongsik: are you okay? Like mentally?

*so childbirth happens*

Sungmin: LOOK AT MY CHILD *insert pic of baby here*

Junseo: OWO  
Seongsik: aww  
Heechan: gross  
Dongin: AWWWW PRECIOUS  
Gwanghyun: UWU  
Changmin: CUTIE  
Dongil: WHAT IS THE SMALL CHILD’S NAME

Sungmin: We don’t know yet.

Dongil: NAME IT JUNE!!!!

Gwanghyun: give it a bitchass name like harry lmaoo

Seongsik: do both

Junseo: damn alright harry-june sure

Changmin: THAT'S SO AMERICAN LMAOO

Sungmin: bby harry-june is here!!!


End file.
